


you were meant to be loved

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AKA "Win! Win! Win!: A Nonlinear Nate-Doggumentary"Isn't that what life's all about?





	you were meant to be loved

_10th time’s the charm._ Nate saw the crest of the sand dune before him and dug his feet in harder. Behind him, he could hear Sid’s steady breaths (“Call me Sid,” he said when Nathan fumbled over his name the first time). Sid had beat him before but he couldn’t pass him now.

Nate was already grinning, uncaring of the sweat dripping into his eyes, his mouth opened in a whoop. Then, he fell—no, something yanked at his heel. Hot sand spilled into his open mouth and all the air in his lungs rushed out as he belly-flopped.

Stunned, he sprawled there for a moment. Sid rushed past his body. Nate could only watch him reach the top, laughing without a hint of guilt.

_Oh, he cheated._ In the distance he heard Andy chide Sid, lecture already rendered ineffective by his own barely hidden laughter. Sid, his tousled, dark head haloed by the sun, shaded his eyes with his hand and looked down at Nate. His face was red with exertion and he wore his ill-won victory with a smile. He looked like a god.

Nate still hadn’t gotten up. He should have been angry but his dazed, oxygen-starved brain wandered with awe and deliriously, he recalled the little mythology he retained from school. He thought of Achilles, bare heel exploited by the fickleness of love.

Was this throbbing in his chest and shortness of breath the same surprise that Achilles felt when the arrow pierced him? Did he, too, not expect his downfall to be this swift and merciless? Knowing, Nate realized, wasn’t the same as seeing the truth laid bare before your eyes. Blood rushed to his cheeks. _Oh god, Sidney Crosby is a bastard and I love him for it._

He rolled onto his back and sat up on one elbow. He tried to hide his blush and embarrassment by fruitlessly flapping at his sandy clothes. Meanwhile, Sid slid down the dune and wordlessly offered a hand to him. Nate gave him a sidelong glance (the fucker shrugged, still smiling) and reluctantly grasped it.

His hand was broad and warm. Nate could just as easily imagine holding it in another context. In one motion, Sid pulled him up. The same hand that easily brought him down was just as easily encouraging him back up.

“C’mon, kid,” Sid clapped his shoulder, “There’s always next time.” This time, Nate didn’t bother to hide his red cheeks. He sputtered and swiped at Sid, who scampered away, eyes squinting with the guiltless joy of a sore winner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas! 
> 
> Based on Nathan's [story](https://www.barstoolsports.com/boston/spittin-chiclets-episode-196-featuring-nathan-mackinnon-kangaroo-court-bizs-trip-to-mexico-and-a-bunch-more) about working out with Sid for the first time (at around 34:00). Sidney Crosby voted most likely to beat a baby's ass.
> 
> This will be updated for sure, but at will (my bad) due to my writing pace and work schedule. Chapter title's based on this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2jTXZEkbMgl).
> 
> Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your thoughts about these goobers!


End file.
